Adoro
by ladyalucard15
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que adoro de ti. Vicente/María Cuba/Venezuela Latin Hetalia.


Titulo: Adoro

-Palabras (Según el Word y sin notas): 628.

Resumen: Hay muchas cosas que adoro de ti. (Vicente/María) (Cuba/Venezuela) Latin Hetalia.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia me pertenecen, creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Advertencia: CRACK, Posible OCC y contenido sexual, nada muy gráfico sin embargo. Clasificación M por seguridad. No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque.

Tip: Lean despacio, imaginando cada oración como un susurro grave y gutural, deteniéndose breve mente en las comas, no se apresuren y traten de sentir.

Notas: Encuentro sexy a Vicente, si ya se, soy rara.

Hay muchas cosas que adoro de ti.

Adoro rozar tu piel con la punta de mis dedos, sentir su tersura.

Adoro el tono intenso que tienen tus labios, y lo suaves que son.

Adoro el brillo de tu cabello, lo sedoso que es.

Adoro admirar tus piernas vestidas bajo el borde de una falda, largas y firmes.

Y...

Adoro cuando me miras fijamente, con una sonrisa seductora, mientras apoyas la cabeza en tu mano.

Adoro cuando susurras a mi oído, haciéndome sentir cosquillas mientras escucho tus palabras sugerentes, y me haces sonrojar.

Adoro cuando te sientas a mi lado en las conferencias, y fingiendo distracción subes una de tus piernas sobre la mía, y me permites tocarla a mi gusto por debajo de la mesa.

Adoro cuando cierras la puerta tras de ti, y luego te mueves en la oscuridad, buscándome.

Adoro ver la ropa sobre ti, resaltando cada curva, marcando deliciosa mente todo aquello que la muy condenada y bastarda vida se ha encargado de darte.

Adoro ser el único.

Adoro que solo sea yo quien quite esas prendas de tu anatomía al llegar la noche, apretar cada palmo de tu piel morena.

Adoro admirar tu cuerpo vestido de encaje, acostada en sabanas negras y blancas.

Adoro cuando tomas mi ropa y te muerdes el labio, tratando de desgarrarla con fuerza.

Adoro sentir tus senos erectos presionando contra mi pecho, ver el fogoso color vino que los caracteriza.

Adoro el sudor que resbala por tu piel, y que baja y baja hasta perderse en los rincones de tu estructura, mezclándose con el mio.

Adoro cuando me besas, moviendo tu labios junto con los míos, el tacto de nuestras lenguas apretándose contra la otra.

Adoro la forma en que te aferras a mis brazos y a mi cuello, y no me dejas apartarme.

Adoro tu desnudes, inmersa entre prendas arrugadas y sabanas desordenadas.

Adoro ver tu mirada nublada por la lujuria, que mis toques encienden en ti.

Adoro verte bajo de mi, jadeando mi nombre.

Adoro cuando aprietas las sabanas con tus manos, mientras envuelves tus piernas en mi cintura.

Adoro cuando aruñas mi espalda, haciéndome saber que estas muy cerca.

Adoro admirar tu rostro contrayéndose de placer por mi.

Y cuando termina todo, adoro caer junto a ti en la cama, con el aire hirviendo mientras sudamos y jadeamos y nuevamente te aferras a mi.

Nuevamente, hay muchas cosas que adoro de ti, estas son tan solo algunas.

Porque también...

Adoro oír tu suave respiración, inhalando y exhalando.

Adoro ver tu rostro dormido, iluminado por la luna.

Adoro cuando te despiertas por la mañana, bostezando perezosa.

Adoro cuando tu cabello se alborota ligeramente, mientras te frotas la cabeza.

Adoro tus ojos verdes semi dormidos, tratando de mantenerse abiertos.

Adoro verte cuando te estiras para relajar los músculos, aunque ello me haga caer de la cama.

Adoro cuando te das cuenta de ello, y me pides miles de disculpas.

Adoro verte cocinando el desayuno, moviéndote de aquí para allá vestida en un blanco delantal.

Adoro cuando comemos y me ves de reojo, esperando que me guste lo que has preparado para mi.

Adoro tu rostro de felicidad cuando te digo que ha sido así.

Adoro tu rostro enojado cuando notas que me he colado en la ducha contigo.

Adoro cuando gritas ¡Pervertido! Mientras te sonrojas , olvidando que vi eso y mas antes.

Porque adoro lo lindo de tu sonrisa y tu ceño fruncido.

Y ademas...

Adoro tu sorpresa.

Adoro tu enfado.

Adoro tu placer.

Adoro tu alegría.

Adoro tu determinación.

Adoro tus sonrojos.

Adoro tu vergüenza.

Adoro tu cinismo.

Adoro tu malcriades.

Adoro tu concentración.

Adoro...

Adoro...

Adoro...

¿Te he dicho ya que adoro muchas cosas de ti?

Es cierto...Adoro muchas cosas de ti.

Te adoro, María.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comenzado el 8 de Marzo y terminado el 9 de Marzo a las 9:06 pm. Año 2012.

La retroalimentación es amor, denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo y no me maten de hambre :3


End file.
